fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tides Of Protomis Verse
About the Verse Tides of protomis is a shonen Based Comic Series, that follows a delinquent named Arctaius Corde. (Page is a work in progress) Terminology Protomis Protomis is best described as an energy source for the human body. It is made up of “Protomis Particles”. Groups Of Protomis Particles come in many different forms. As such, there are many ways to encounter it. The amount of Protomis, within the planet however, Is estimated to be quite low. History Of Protomis The exact history of Protomis is unknown. It has, However been estimated to have arrived on earth via the landing of celestial bodies. Likely before the existence of humans. Through history, They have been regarded as many things. The Romans and Greeks, as an example saw Protomis as godly objects and force. However, this belief began to die out as proto-humans could be better explained. Though, many cultures saw this as a negative force this belief is known as “Purism”. Purism was once a much larger belief among the world's people. Belief has however lowered as time shifted to the modern period. in recent years, Forms of Synthetic Protomis gave began to appear although in limited amounts. As only one scientist has the apparatus to produce this. His location currently unknown by all world governments. Proto-Humans Proto-humans Biology Just as Protomis has been with humanity since it's Dawn, proto-humans have as well. The special quality of Protomis is that it only forms chemical bonds with a human body. Making Protomis use exclusive to the human race. However, in order for a human body to use Protomis the latent particles within oneself must be activated. Usually during a life and death situation. One may become a Proto-human by absorbing Protomis into their bodies themselves, or having been born from another proto-Human.Proto-Humans also normally live longer than a regular human. Due to their bodies much stronger defenses. It is also common for Proto-humans to keep their youth and begins a period of rapid aging near the end of their lifespan. Though due to advances in medical sciences- the lifespan between the average human and proto-human is not that far apart. While the most common starting abilities of a proto-human are elemental powers- it is possible for one to start with a different ability, and never gain elemental powers. Unlocked abilities are usually given out randomly- there is no guarantee to what one will Gain. And, although rarely- a proto-human can inherit abilities from their parents. Proto-humans with higher Protomis then normal by a great margin are placed into a subgroup known as "Ultima-Humans" Demographics Active Proto-humans have a population of 3,335,000,000((3.335 Billion)). Or roughly 29% Of the world's total 11.5 Billion. However, Inactive proto-humans, those who have not yet activated their abilities likely give this a 500M- 1.5 B Addition. The exact number of the Inactive- Proto Humans is not recorded. So this is an estimate, But one that is currently accepted. Though, the amount of Protomis and the power of these proto-humans varies greatly. Locations Earth 27-B Map of Earth 27-B as of The begining of the Series(2016 AD) Earth 27-B is the starting Location of the tides of protomis series. It contains the main 4 iterations of the four tides, It is a world with a completely different history, and much more advanced technologies then that of The Real World's. Due to the technology of an alien race that once tried to invade earth in its ancient days. To which were first discovered around 1924. This race is known as the Qun'Mi, and is thought to have long since been extinct after their failed invasion. Louis City Louis city is one of the largest examples of space Colonization(Though there are many other colonies) at the start of the series, named after the Scientist Louis mark, One of many pioneers in Qun'Mi technology research.Louis city is a colony on earth's moon-which is an international zone- protected by the O.N.T(Orbital Neutrality Treaty) Power of the Verse The tides Of Protomis Verse is a mildly powerful Verse at the start,With most characters being Town Level+ With a Few Beyond that, However- as the story progresses, the characters begin to increase in strength. Most mid tier Proto-humans who have trained stand at around Town- City Level. Characters Protagonists Arctaius Corde-The 4th Tide Kazimir Rhuskov- The 2nd Tide Arc 1 Antagonists Ghiracio Jornetti